Cars and Guns
by Maddieiddam
Summary: Nick and Jeff, the 36 Mafia, are out to take down a large gang that resides in downtown L.A. When one of the members gets away, the boys take it upon themselves to chase him down. One shot. Niff. Rated for language.


**So I started to write this a while ago when I had 36 followers on Tumblr. So famous. I know**

***ahem***

**Anyway, I decided to finish it and post it here.**

**YAY!**

**So this is just a car chase. I didn't have a lot of time, so I wasn't able to write the discovery of the gang.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sleek black car veered to the side, it's wheels squealing above the slick pavement of the sidewalk. Pedestrians flew out of the way, some pressing themselves flat against the brick buildings lining the narrow streets. A young blonde girl, most likely confused in the hectic haze caused by the wild driving, let out a scream and jumped back, falling into the arms of a tall blond boy.<p>

"Jeff!" A dark haired boy called out from inside yet another vehicle. This one white and hot on the trail of the black one. "Jeff! Get in the car!"

The blond boy looked up, loosening his grip around the girl. "Sorry little sis. Duty calls." He ran out into the street and dove through the narrow window on the side of the new car.

"Glad you could make it." The dark haired boy inside grumbled out, slamming his foot down on the plastic covered pedal.

"Shut up, Nick." The blond sneered out as he reached into the glove box. "You're lucky I'm here. We need to stop these guys, and I know for a fact you aren't coordinated enough to shoot and steer."

"Whatever, Jeff. Just get this done."

Nick drifted sharply around a corner, sending the rear of the car barreling into an old mailbox. Undelivered letters flew out, swirling about in the breeze behind them. "Watch it, Nick!" Jeff growled, shoving a new clip into the pistol before cocking it back.

"Sorry! It's not everyday I go on a wild chase in downtown L.A.!"

"Yes it is."

Nick rolled his eyes as he swerved to avoid an open sewer hole, sending Jeff flying into the side of the door. "We're coming up on them. They're tricky to hit, but I know you can get 'em."

Jeff leaned to the side as the neared the black car, preparing himself to shoot at the first chance he got. Their car was small and narrow, allowing them to get where they needed, when they needed, yet didn't allow for great shooting angles.

Jeff fired off a few shots, one cracking into the glowing light on the back of the car. He bit his lip as he shot again, this time sending the bullet flying through the large, tinted window in the back. A deafening crack was heard before the window split apart, sending shards flying to the ground. A few flew back, barely grazing Jeff's exposed arm.

"Ahh. Fuck." Jeff growled out, pulling his arm in to view the fresh cuts.

"Stop whining and finish them!" Nick barked out, quickly shifting the car into the highest gear he could manage. Lights flashed and blurred around them as the car sped up, buildings and street signs becoming entirely unrecognizable.

Jeff leaned out the window once again and took aim, sending a bullet flying towards the tire in the front. All they needed was to get the car stopped, but with Jeff's current aiming, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He cocked back and fired again, a simple click barely audible over the roar of the streets racing below them.

Jeff fell back into the car, grumbling about his aim being useless today. Nick, still driving as fast as he could, reached over and slapped Jeff, his expression remaining impassive. "Jeff!" he shouted. "Get your shit together! I know you can do this, just focus!"

Jeff glared over at Nick, a hand over the slowly forming red mark. He remained motionless for a few moments before he shook his head, dropping the empty pistol onto the floor, sending it sliding under the seat. "I can't do anything now. Empty."

Nick, for the first time that day, smiled.

"What?" Jeff asked, unable to understand what Nick could possibly be smiling at right now.

"You look so cute when you're confused," Nick chuckled, glancing over at the blond before training his eyes back on the road as he swerved quickly around a corner and drove down into the nearly empty tunnel. "Sawed off barrel in the back."

Jeff's eyes widened as he blushed. He snapped out of his little trance as he shot himself to the small back seat, pulling it up as he found the gun. He checked the barrel. "It only has one shot left!" Jeff yelled up to the front.

"Then you better hope to god you aim right."

Jeff shook his head as he positioned himself to lean out the window, but he quickly fell back as a flash of silver flew past the window, smashing into the side of the door. "Holy shit!" he screamed, eye wide at the near miss.

"Take it now, Jeff!" Nick yelled back, the sound of another shot being fired echoing through the tunnel.

Jeff took a few shallow breaths, calming himself down before leaning out the window. Another bullet was shot through the already broken window, and Jeff went limp, hanging out of the window with nothing but his hips. He took a few steadying breaths before adjusting his angle and aiming the gun. "This is it," he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

It was dead silent in Jeff's mind as everything slowed down around him. The roaring wind turned to a gentle breeze, the sound of echoing car horns and squealing wheels turing to nothing more than a faint white noise. Jeff's heartbeat slowed and his breathing was the only sound coming through his ears.

He was brought out of his moments of clear focus by the deafening sound of the large tire popping and the other wheels losing all control. Jeff's eyes shot open as he pushed himself up to avoid a flying piece of hot rubber. He felt a hand on the back of his shirt as he was pulled fully back into the car, his muscles completely unresponsive as he stared with wide eyes at the spun out black car, it's front smashed into the concrete walls of the tunnel. He turned toward Nick, disbelief crossing his face. "I hit it?"

Nick was beaming, a look of complete joy and relief across his features. He turned towards Jeff as he turned the wheels to the side, slamming on the brakes as he did so. "You did it Jeff!" he cheered as he flew out of his seat and into Jeff's lap, his arms wrapping around the blond's neck.

Sirens whirred around behind them as Nick straightened himself back out. "You did it Jeff! You got 'em."

Jeff smiled, his breathing still ragged. "Yeah. I guess I did." He looked back behind the car, finally able to see the flashing lights. "You know, if we want to do this again, I suggest getting the hell out of here."

Nick looked back as he shifted the car into gear. "I'd say you're right. Ready to go, partner?"

"Hit it," Jeff smirked as Nick slammed the accelerator, the car racing out of the tunnel and back into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**:D**


End file.
